


Trailer for a crossover of Hazbin Hotel and Sweet Home

by Ger0nim0



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Sweet Home (Manhwa)
Genre: Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: I'm still a little iffy on making trailers, so forgive me if parts of it are out of place.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trailer for a crossover of Hazbin Hotel and Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a little iffy on making trailers, so forgive me if parts of it are out of place.

[[Play “Songbird” trailer for music]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgxXSfto6Vo)

[0:00-0:12]

The scene opens to a calendar that states that it is August 4, 2018.

The outside view features Los Angeles during a partly cloudy day.

Angel, a man with Italian and Asian heritage, is looking at his laptop, talking to his twin sister, Molly, on Skype. He is in an apartment complex.

“Hey, lil’ sis!”

“Hi Angelo! I hope L.A. is going well for you! You, like, disappeared on me, so I was worried for you.”

Angel widens his eyes for a moment, surprised. Then he awkwardly laughs as he glances at the calendar. On August 25, he plans to commit suicide.

[0:12-0:30]

Aerial views of major American cities depict them with flames coming from various high rises.

**_“Lockdown is now in effect. All unauthorized citizens must stay indoors.”_ **

The trailer cuts to a smartphone held by Angel. The date on the phone states that it’s September 12, 2018. He looks at the phone, walking away from L.A. while sirens go off.

_Singing, “Don’t worry about a thing.”_

In the suburban area of New York City, Molly is given a package of food, water and medicine by a military delivery truck. She just quickly picked it up as gunshots rang out across the neighborhood.

Molly receives an alert on her phone about a Hulk-like monster roaming the streets near where she lives.

In the Mojave Desert, Husk, an old man wearing a bulletproof vest and holding an assault rifle, sits on the shotgun seat while Angel, whose nose is bleeding, is driving the pickup truck. They’re headed east.

_“’Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!”_

“…The following symptoms are nosebleeds, blackouts, sudden aggressive behaviors, and hallucinations…Report immediately if you have any of these symptoms.”

[0:30-0:45]

At a checkpoint in the Great Plains, Husk and Angel get out of the truck with their hands high, with the former shouting at soldiers that they’re not sick. They worry about something as the soldiers approach them.

[0:45-1:22]

_“Singing, don’t worry about a thing.”_

Molly peeks out from the attic window to find a van of people parking at her door. She trusts that her new security locks would hold as the intruders start banging on the front door and windows.

“Anyone home?” they shouted.

She hides under the bed, shakily loading a revolver in her hands.

_“’Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!”_

Molly covers her mouth and aims her gun at the bedroom door as screams and gunfire slowly dissipated into growls and squishing noises. The sound of heavy machine gun fire came a little later.

[1:22-1:42]

_“Singing, don’t wwwwwwoooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy—”_

Angel calls Molly on Facetime in the middle of the night, to see her again when the cell service started working again. He is shocked to see his sister’s eyes were bloodshot and there were blood trails coming from her nose, though there were no signs of injury.

Molly has the app on her phone scanning her face. What she hears gets her crying and screaming.

_“Anomaly detected. Armed guards will be arriving in two to four hours. You must NOT attempt to leave your home, or you will be SHOT ON SITE.”_

[1:42-1:53]

Angel hid behind some curtains as soldiers search the dark, messy library.

Molly jumps at the sound of someone banging on the door. Having finished packing her backpack, she opened a secret passageway in the basement and entered with a flashlight.

“We know you’re in there!” the soldiers shouted. “Come out with your hands up!”

_“This is my message to yyooouuu…”_

[1:53-2:48]

Angel shoots at some monsters with a shotgun while Husk has his back firing a grenade launcher at them.

_“This is my message to yyooouuu…”_

Molly was running through a forest, faster than the average human being. Behind her, soldiers are catching up, trying to shoot her down.

_“Singing, don’t worry.”_

Having arrived on the roof of a warehouse, Molly sprints off the ledge and jumps with the agility of a cheetah, landing on the building next to it.

Angel kills several bandits and gangs using his monster ability to create two pairs of limbs as well as spider-like abilities.

_“…don’t worry…”_

Angel and Molly finally see each other, despite being separated by a river and a military checkpoint on bridge.

The trailer cuts back to August 4, showing Angel talking to his sister with a small smile. “Everything’s fine. No need to worry about me.”

_“…every little thing is gonna be alright!”_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Husk fixes a bayonet on his rifle and loads it in time to kill a screeching monster coming right at him from a dark train tunnel.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**SWEET HOME: A Journey East**


End file.
